Bedtime Story
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When her children can't sleep one night, Katara tells them a water tribe tale with a surprising ending. R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Avatar. They belong to Mike and Brian. Anyone you don't recognize I do own. I also own the plot of this particular story.

A/N: I know I haven't written an ATLA story in a long time! But I got inspired by a fellow ATLA author's story and I had to write this one out. I hope everyone likes it!

"Bedtime Story"

Katara sighed as she watched her element going in and out in the distance. She was on a boat with two of her children, Shaina and Seteiro. They were going to visit Gran-Gran and Pakku for a few weeks.

Shaina had never been to the South Pole before and niether had her brother.

They knew who Gran-Gran and Pakku were of course. Pakku had come to visit Katara and Zuko in the Fire Nation and had stayed for a few months so he could teach Shaina the art of waterbending.

Katara was more than capable of teaching her daughter. But Shaina had begged Katara to let Pakku teach her upon reaching her fifth birthday.

Katara had honored her daughter's request and Shaina had thrived on Pakku's teachings.

The young mother was about to turn in when she felt a small presence near her.

"Mama." Came her four-year-old son's voice.

"Seteiro, what are you doing awake?" Katara asked. She bent down to his level and picked him up. "Is your sister awake too?"

At that very moment, Shaina joined them. She was clutching her plush seal under her arm.

Katara smiled knowingly. She gave Shaina a hug and led her two children over to a bench located on the side of the boat.

"Okay." She said. "What will help you two get back to sleep?"

Both childrens' eyes lit up at once.

"A story!" Shaina cried eagerly.

"Yeah, Mama." Seteiro chimed in. "Tell us a story. Please?"

"A water tribe one!" Shaina requested.

Katara grinned.

"Of course. Why did I think you two would want to hear any other kind." She teased lovingly.

"Mama!" Shaina said.

"All right. I know one you two will like. And this one is one you never heard before."

"Goody!" Shaina said, clapping her hands.

Katara kissed the top of the little girl's head and ruffled Seteiro's brown hair as she started her tale.

"This story takes place in the earth kingdom." She began.

"Wait a minute." Her eight-year-old interrupted. "If it starts out in the earth kingdom, how is it a water tribe tale?"

"Well if you let me tell the story, you'll find out." Katara said. She tweaked the end of Shaina's nose playfully.

The little girl nodded as a faint blush tinted her tan cheeks.

"Sorry, Mama."

"It's all right." Katara told her. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, this story takes place in the earth kingdom. One day, an earth kingdom family found a basket at their front door. The woman peeked in the basket to find a baby boy inside. But he didn't look like any earth kingdom child they had ever seen. He had tan skin, but what was the most incredible thing about him were his eyes. Instead of brown or even green, they were a bright ocean blue."

"Just like mine. " Seteiro said. He touched his own cobalt orbs for emphasis.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, after learning the child was an orphan, the family decided to take him in. They raised him and he fit into their family well. But as he grew, the family realized he wasn't an earthbender like they originally had hoped. Despite this, they loved him dearly. On his first night with them, the woman went to the basket to get the blanket out of it that the little boy had been wrapped up in. It was then that she found a note."

"What did it say?" Seteiro asked excitedly. "What did it say?"

Shaina sighed.

"Let Mama finish telling the story and you'll find out." She said, echoing Katara's words from earlier.

Seteiro nodded. But when Katara wasn't looking, he stuck his tongue out at his older sister.

Shaina rolled her eyes, choosing not to retort. She really wanted to hear the rest of the story.

Once the waterbending master had gained her children's attention, she continued her tale.

"The note read, please take care of my son, my angel of the sea. His name is Seteiro. I know he'll do great things."

Seteiro gasped.

"And did he?" Shaina asked, forgetting what she had just told Seteiro about interrupting.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Katara replied. "He grew up in the earth kingdom, but he always felt there was something different about him. Something that set him apart from his sister and two brothers-from everyone in the village. And he was right. You see, he wasn't an earthbender at all. In fact, he wasn't like any bender the earth kingdom had ever seen."

"He was a waterbender, wasn't he, Mama?" Shaina asked.

"Yes. When Seteiro was old enough, he traveled far from home and met his true love. He and his new wife, Kieran, moved to the South pole, where they raised their children. While they were there, Seteiro taught his children what he had learned to do with water and they passed on the gifts to their children. And that's how the water tribe began. And just like his mother had predicted, Seteiro did great things. The end. So what did you two think?"

"Is that why I'm a pogy?" Seteiro asked.

Katara giggled.

"It's prodigy." She corrected patiently. "And no. You're a prodagy because I'm one and I passed the gift onto you."

Seteiro nodded. He thought about this for a minute before another question came to his four-year-old mind.

"Why is Shaina one?"

Shaina gave her brother a look.

"Well because Shae works hard."

"Unlike you who are just lazy." Shaina teased.

"Shaina!" Katara admonished.

"What? It's true. The only time Seteiro practices is when you teach him. Grandpa Pakku says you have to practice every chance you get."

"So?" Seteiro retorted. "At least I know how to have fun."

Shaina glared at him.

Katara decided to break in before things went too far.

"So what did you think of the story?" She asked again.

"It was good!" Shaina replied. "I liked it! Thanks for telling it to us."

"Aw, you're welcome, sweetheart. Now, it's time for bed for both of you." With that, she picked Seteiro up and put her free arm around Shaina's shoulders.

"Aw, Mama, do we have to?" Seteiro whined. "I'm not…" His voice trailed off just as a yawn escaped his lips. "…sleepy."

Katara just smiled down at him as she led the way back to their room for the night.

Laying the toddler down, she planted a kiss on his cheek and smoothed a few strands of hair out of his face.

"I love you, Seteiro. Mama will see you in the morning." With that, she turned around to help Shaina get ready for bed and smiled.

The eight-year-old was already fast asleep, snuggled in Katara's bed.

Climbing in beside her daughter, Katara kissed her cheek and pulled her close.

"Sweet dreams, Shaina. Mama loves you. I'll see you in the morning."

It didn't take long for Katara to join her children in slumber. The sounds of her element, plus the smoothe rocking of the boat lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

As she drifted off, she smiled to herself. She knew Seteiro, for all his complaining about practicing his bending would make her proud. And like his name sake, he would do great things as well. Katara was sure of it.

THE END


End file.
